The Lucisothrian Order
Capital World = Earth / Terra Major Ethnic Groups: 1) Terrians ( 55.7% ) 2) Hemo-Sepherissians ( 25.3% ) 3) Panshirians ( 10.0% ) Major Religions: 1) Legionairism ( 96.5% ) 2) Rasuhti-Xjinn ( 27.5% ) 3) Cosmosothrian ( 12.5% ) Basic Economic Info: The Lucisothrian Order's Internal Economic System ( I.E.S. ) is a Dynamic Socio-Capitalistic Non-Currency ( Non-Money ) Non-Scarcity Based System incorporating an Advanced Hybrid-A.I. Directed Distribution System for Mass-Resource Management however in regards to The Lucisothrian Order's External Economic System ( E.E.S. ) The Lucisothrian Order uses a Sliding Point-Scale / Economic Unit Exchange Hybrid-System. Major Corporations include Zorrin-Industries, Valeeria-Tech, Neo-Corp Enterprises, and Miketia Bio-Technica just to name a few. Basic Military Info: The Legionairum Eternaliss Defense Force is split into Multiple Divisions all designed with a heavy focus on Advanced Combat Tactics and Bleeding-Edge Technology to maximize effectiveness in both defensive and offensive Humanitarian Warfare. Major Political Parties: 1 = Hell-Pacta ( Majority Party since 2019 A.D. / Year 0 A.W.U. [ After World Unification ] ) [ Progressive Passive-Expansionist Party ] 2 = The Silver Order ( Primary Opposition Party since 2032 A.D. / Year 12 A.W.U. ) [ Progressive Forced-Expansionist Party ] 3 = The United Homefront Party ( Secondary Opposition Party since 2032 A.D. / Year 12 A.W.U. ) [ Progressive Soft-Isolationist Party ) Principles and Purposes of Hell Pacta: To maintain peace, unity and security and to that end: to take effective collective measures for the prevention and removal of threats to human prosperity we the leaders of humanity do hereby establish a Legion of Light, a Hell Pacta of the people by the people and for the people. We as both leaders and citizens of Hell Pacta do hereby pledge to act in accordance with the laws and principles set forth in this document and to not only be responsible leaders for a more civilized and united humanity but to also be benevolent representatives of humanity to all other cultures throughout the universe and to act in accordance with the Rights of the Sentient Doctrines and the Laws of Tolerance in order to work towards friendly relations among nations based on respect for the principles of equal rights and self-determination of all peoples with the eternal goal of strengthening universal peace. Let it be know that from this day forward the following rules and mandates shall be the law for all of humanity across the stars, for the people of the Earth and all Legionairum Colonies: 1) Hatred, bigotry and cruelty based on race, nationality, gender, gender Identity, sexual orientation, age, species, or creed are henceforth forever banned throughout all the provinces of the Legionarium. 2) The rights to life, liberty, love and happiness are universal and will be recognized as such in all areas of Legionarium Society from this day forward. Key to the right of happiness is the right to Self-Expression and with this right comes both the joy of Self-Expression and the due the responsibility that comes with it fore there is no true freedom without responsibility for both its defense and its use. Covered within the Right of Self-Expression is the Inalienable Right of "the Vote" fore the vote of the citizenry is the political manifestation of the voice and will of the People as it relates to matters of State. 3) The Problems of the past are not nearly as important as the steps that must be taken for a better collective future for all the Legionarium. 4) The Separation of Religion and State is absolute under the laws of Legionarium and all religions must operate within the confines of Legionarium Law. All schools and institutions of learning both secular and religious must embrace scientific knowledge and must operate in full accordance with Legionarium Law and must abide by all Legionarium Non-Discrimination Laws and Policies. 5) It will be the guiding principle of the Legionarium that Tolerance and Love are key to the creation of a just society and that it is the duty of the State to protect and promote the well-being of its people even unto the providing of Education, Healthcare, Connectivity and Energy for all citizens. 6) All citizens are entitled to a fair and speedy trial by a jury of their peers to be aided by proper and sufficient legal consul as needed. No citizen shall be subjected to any form of cruel and / or unusual punishment or treatment for any reason at the hands of the state regardless of criminal status. All accused persons to be considered innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. No judge is to without due diligence and due scrutiny over-ride or over-rule the verdict of a jury of the accused peers. No citizen shall ever at any time for any reason ever be subjected to any form of torture or excessive force at the hands of the state. These protections apply equally to any foreign citizen or enemy combatant within Legionairum custody. Youth Military Preparedness Decree: In accordance with the Youth Military Preparedness Decree of the Youth Civil Rights Act the Party Speaker shall have the power to establish, arm, oversee and develop Training Programs for Paramilitary, Survival and Higher Training / Education Youth Organizations and other agencies responsible for the protecting and securing of the common welfare of the youth of the Legionairum. The Party Speaker has with the passing of this decree called for the immediate establishment of the Legionairum Youth Force to help Legionairum Youth develop the skills necessary to aid them in protecting themselves and others from all threats both foreign and domestic and to give them the skills to excel both in the military and / or in the civilian sector. The Legionairum Youth Force Stated Purpose and Membership Policies: The Legionairum Youth Force is to have two Main / Primary Goals; 1) The First Primary Goal of the Legionairum Youth Force Program is to train its youth members to fulfill all the roles crucial to to the forming of a fully functioning Shadow Military to be called forth into service only upon the direct decree of the Hell-Pacta Committee of the Legionairum or in cases of Invasion, Insurgency or the declaring of a Level 2 Martial Law. 2) The Second Primary goal of the Legionairum Youth Force Program is to act as a Mass Social Engineering Program designed to promote 3 goals. The first is to encourage and maximize camaraderie between Legionairum Youth Force Members and thus potential future Legionairum Military Members. The second is to greatly reduce the amount and severity of sexual assault in the Legionairum Armed Forces so as to avoid issues commonly experienced by the co-ed Armed Forces of prior Civilizations and lastly to guide the psycho-social development of Legionairum Youth Force Members so as the help them grow into positive and productive members of Legionairum Society.